hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Battle of the Hawth Bowserth
Summary The greatest war in the history of the Solar System. All countries armed themselves against the evil giant fire Hawth Bowserth (including nuclear weapons), while countries that play the most important role in Turkey, Sweden, China, Germany, Belgium, Spain and the UK. During the war, Hawth sent a fireball to England and caused a massive explosion. The plural civilians of the dead British (3 million people were killed). Before the nuclear attack against Hawth, Belgium reported NATO members on armament. Turkey has declared an emergency. Importmant combatants Turkey Turkey is extremely advanced country and is the capital of laser weapons production. Turkey has played an important role in the fight against this Hawth Bowserth declared. On top of that, Turkey has accelerated the production of laser weapons and laser weapons produced some were exported to other countries. The United States and Saudi Arabia supported this and contributed to production. Russia Russia's role is to surprise and blind Hawth. This surprises the direction of that monster and offers the advantage of attack. Russia has developed a bomb (AN-2884 Fire Retardant Bomb). Russia threw the bomb on June 24, and Hawth did not breathe fire for a long time. On December 9, Hawth lost the effect of this bomb and continued to breathe fire again. This anti-fire bomb served Belgium and England. China China is also an important country and the capital of nuclear weapons and bombs. After Hawth arrived, China immediately attacked and opened a new front. This façade was called "Guanzhou Front". The purpose of the Guanzhou Front was to hinder Hawth Bowserth's progression and capture the mare, and to throw and kill hundreds of nuclear bombs upon him. However, this facade was not successful. The reason for the failure was that Hawth caused a violent roaring electromagnetic explosion. All weapons are down and some are burned. United States of America America lost its former power after the 2560 Mars War, but it was still keeping its strategy alive. Extreme colds after the explosion of Olympus Mons, soldiers began to produce clothes suitable for winter conditions. The first clothes were exported to Turkey. Then it was exported to Germany, England and France. America is an important country for strategy coordination. France French capital of literature. French President Adrian ordered a nuclear strike and air strike against Hawth and shared it with NATO countries. President of Turkey, Bahadir Sonmez, armament race in the laser rapidly brought against this monster. Another method of France is to play Hawth's emotions - Hawth could join the people's side. However, this method did not work, but the airstrike plan worked. Germany Germany is the capital of all weapons and vehicles. Turkey is a brother country, Germany has started work on laser-guided rocket launcher tool. At the same time, Germany contributed to the arms production of all countries, which is more than World War II. Germany finished cyborg production and was taken to the 6th German Corps. Belgium Belgium is a highly developed country in the military field and has NATO headquarters. NATO will send war messages to the country's MPs are informed. At the same time the news channels are constantly transmitting this war as the last minute. Hawth Bowserth Biology Hawth, known as the "devil-making god", is a large, flame-headed monster that destroys universes and planets. At first glance Hawth may seem unarmed, but the sword called Exodus is unbreakable and is more than 1 trillion times sharp from the katana. At the same time, their universe became a threat, and one of the most dangerous monsters was accepted. Hawth Bowserth can travel between universes - because it can go up to 9 decillion km / h from the speed of light, which equals 900 trillion times the speed of light. This monster is known to possess tremendous features. Story A creature made of fire, an evil, sword-beating giant with a beard. Satan in a gigantic spell that leads chaos to the community, initiates war, challenges the God Eater. Hawth was born in a cathedral on the orders of Pantheists, Satanism priests, and Lucifer. It was as big as a dinosaur cub. Satanists and Luciferans were considered Hawth as the "holy devil." They found the giant sword Exodus stalked to a rock, but no one could pull it out. Even King Arthur, who pulled out his Excalibur Sword. At first it seemed a normal fire sword, but even kings from all over the world could not remove it from the rock. A century later, Hawth removed this sword from the layer rock and acquired evil forces. Now he's alive and nobody could kill him. If you have the courage of Hawth Bowserth, anyone is invited to that great war (the Great Battle of the Hawth Bowserth). Results Turkey's super weapon Particle Cannon, Hawth was locked and fired. A huge hole was opened in the middle of that beast and Hawth collapsed on the floor in blood. In the meantime, Belgium was broadcasting news channels. At that moment Hawth exploded violently. The severity of the explosion caused an extremely strong earthquake with a magnitude of 10. This is the first time humanity has seen the most severe earthquake. And wars are completely ended. Natural disasters (during in war) Main article: Mt. Amphisbaena eruption The explosion at Mount Amphisbaena caused massive lava currents and killed 250 million people. This mountain explodes north of Olympus Mons. It made it harder for him to come into battle. As the mountain exploded, Hawth came and drank this extremely hot lava. With his drinking, he was twice as strong. He wounded more soldiers and even killed them. His beard started to build gravity because it gained power. Some soldiers were burned by beard because of gravity. The beard returned to normal on August 1st. After the explosion, Amphisbaena Mountain was completely extinguished. It was also the most severe point of this war. After Hawth Bowserth's drinking, this mountain was completely extinguished and remained forever functional. This explosion also collapsed the entire American grid. Power failure lasted 1 month. Northwest Earthquakes The severe 9.6 earthquake occurred in Affearing Bay. Hawth's crying moment took place in this bay. Belgium's advanced news agencies are being asked questions about these earthquakes. The cause of the earthquake Hawth's special strength of the '' Crying Wave '' as a very strong crust shaking power. The result of these earthquakes caused a mega tsunami. Tsunami also destroyed many big cities. 100 million people have died. This earthquake was felt in countries like America, Belgium and France. The epicenter of the earthquake was Hawth Bowserth, because he was using special force. After the earthquake people are asked a question that says: '' Is Hawth Bowserth really a god or an exterminator like a Galactus? '' As a result of studies with the European Earthquake Agency and the US Geological Surveys, Hawth Bowserth's shaking power can rock more strongly than a super volcano eruption. After the earthquake, a fault line of 100 km depth was formed. After the tsunami was withdrawn, the metropolitan cities were in ruins. Lava flows were detected during the earthquake. Italian authorities have banned entries in this Affering Bay and declared it a natural disaster area.Category:Hypothetical Events Category:Hypothetical Disasters Category:Hypothetical Wars Category:Wars Category:World Wars Category:Future disasters Category:Hypothetical Earthquakes Category:Deadly Events Category:Costly Events Category:Hypothetical Natural Disasters Category:VEI 9 mega-eruptions